Who You'd Be Today
by Miisakee
Summary: What if Percy had been killed by Kronos in TLO and it had been Annabeth who had given the knife to Luke? How would everyone have reacted to it? T for the fact that this IS a death-fic. May do a sequel though.


**Well, I saw this song and it just brought this idea to my head and it's pretty much, what if Percy had been killed by Kronos and it had been Annabeth who had given the knife to Luke? How would everyone have reacted to it? **

**Just now I am going to issue a tissue warning.**

**I have written the gods as I see them, probably a lot nicer than they actually were supposed to be, so don't flame because you don't like how I wrote them, you have been warned.**

**YES, this IS a DEATH-FIC! Sorry Percy-fans, I'm one too, but Percy is not going to come back to life... not in this story anyways!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you may recognise including the song 'Who You'd Be Today' which was sung, and written I think, by Chesney Kenny, or Kenny Chesney, I dunno!**

**The beginning of this is taken from 'The Last Olympian'.**

**Who You'd Be Today**

_Kronos loomed over Annabeth, his sword raised._

_Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. She croaked, "Family, Luke. You promised."_

_I took a painful step forward. Grover was back on his feet, over by the throne of Hera, but he seemed to be struggling to move as well. Before either of us could get anywhere close to Annabeth, Kronos staggered. He stared at the knife in Annabeth's hand, the blood on her face. "Promise."_

_Then he gasped like he couldn't get air. "Annabeth . . ." But it wasn't the Titan's voice. It was Luke's._

_He stumbled forward like he couldn't control his own body. "You're bleeding. . . ."_

_"My knife." Annabeth tried to raise her dagger, but it clattered out of her hand. Her arm was bent at a funny angle. She looked at me, imploring, "Percy, please . . ."_

_I could move again._

_I surged forward and scooped up her knife. I knocked Backbiter out of Luke's hand, and it spun into the hearth. Luke hardly paid me any attention. He stepped toward Annabeth, but I put myself between him and her._

_"Don't touch her," I said._

_Anger rippled across his face. Kronos's voice growled: "Jackson . . ."_

I jumped at the sudden change but I had no time to think as Kronos leapt at me.

I instinctively twisted out of the way but then a searing pain passed through me.

"PERCY!" I heard Annabeth scream.

I turned and saw Kronos grinning maliciously, holding his scythe which dripped bits of Annabeth... wait, no, _my _blood.

My hand came hesitantly round to the small of my back.

I brought it back, covered with blood.

'_How did he know?' _asked a little voice in my head.

I looked up at Kronos who had raised his scythe to strike again.

Call me a pessimist, but I knew I could never get out of the way in time.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the fatal blow, but it never came.

"PERCY!"

Annabeth had pulled herself to her feet and thrown herself onto Kronos, sending him flying over to the other side of the room.

Kronos pulled himself to his knees and raised his head to look at them.

No wait, not Kronos, but Luke.

"The knife, Annabeth," I muttered. My breath was getting shallower. "Hero . . . cursed blade . . ."

Annabeth nodded in understanding and she dragged herself over to Luke.

She raised the blade to stab Luke, but he stopped her.

"No Annabeth, you...you can't do it yourself..." he murmured.

My eyes widened, he was right, neither of us knew his weak spot.

Annabeth looked at him in confusion before her eyes also widened in understanding.

"Please Annabeth...no time!" begged Luke.

I realised what she had to do.

"Annabeth!" I called.

Annabeth looked at me and I mimed giving him the knife.

She looked uncertain but nodded and, hesitating, handed Luke the knife.

He smiled at her as he prepared to stab his weak spot, a small bit of his skin just under his left arm.

"Thanks Annabeth..." he murmured as he stabbed himself.

I felt darkness coming upon me but even as I prepared to breathe my last, I smiled, for I had finished what I set out to do.

Annabeth ran over to me.

"Percy," she murmured as she knelt next to me, "Please don't die, I love you!"

Love, that word brought peace to me, because the girl I loved, loved me back, but it also brought sadness. Sadness that I would have to leave all those I loved behind, sadness that I would have to leave Annabeth and sadness because I know that Annabeth will never stop loving me and that she might force herself to never love someone else.

"I love you too..." I murmured as my eyes slid closed.

The last thing I felt was Annabeth's tears on my face.

* * *

><p>Annabeth's eyes widened as Percy's slid shut.<p>

"No! No, Perseus Jackson, you are not doing this to me!" she cried desperately shaking her best friend's body as she thought that shaking him would wake him up.

Sadness enveloped her as her mind took in the fact that Percy was never going to wake up. She lowered her head and began to cry, softly at first but it slowly started to build up until she was really crying and I mean **really **crying. Racking sobs shook her whole body.

Grover made his way over to her and gently began rubbing circles in her back.

"Shh, shh, it's ok, shh," he whispered to her gently.

* * *

><p>The gods made their way into Olympus, merrily talking to each other.<p>

Poseidon turned to his brother and raised an eyebrow.

"Well brother, Percy didn't turn out so bad after all!" he pointed out.

Zeus scowled.

"Well, I suppose that...well...under the circumstances...and well...um..."he stuttered.

"Come on, Dad! Just admit it! You were wrong!" cried Apollo, grinning at his father.

"Fine, I was wrong!" snapped Zeus as they came close to the door of the throne room.

"Hush!" hissed Athena.

"What?" asked Ares.

"I hear something!" she whispered.

All the gods strained to hear and heard the sound of devastated weeping.

They exchanged worried glances before hurrying into the throne room and what a sight met their eyes.

The throne room had been levelled and right next to the hearth lay the body of Luke but not even that grabbed their attention. What grabbed their attention was the sight of Percy Jackson's dead body and the sobbing girl next to him.

Poseidon's eyes widened.

"No..." he murmured, his eyes focused on the body of his son.

Apollo ran forward getting ready to use his powers but Zeus stopped him.

"No Apollo, it's too late," he said gently.

Apollo froze and then started crying. Awkwardly, Zeus brought his son into an embrace.

Hermes fell to the ground and started sobbing too.

The other gods did what they do best, with Aphrodite crying her eyes out, Hephaestus holding his wife in an embrace, Artemis looking sad, Hera looking irritated because she could no longer carry out her plan, Athena gently moved forward and put her arms round her younger brother, Hermes, Demeter accidently killing lots of plants in her horror, Hades looking sad too, Hestia crying, Ares looking ecstatic and Dionysus looking pretty much indifferent.

Annabeth raised her head to look at them and then fled out of the room, tears running down her face.

Grover knelt awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, Lord Poseidon," he whispered, before rising to his feet and making his way after Annabeth.

**At Camp Half-Blood**

Annabeth sat on Percy's bed, tears dripping down her face.

In her hands she held a photo.

It was of her, Percy, Thalia, Nico and Grover after the Battle of the Labyrinth.

They had been so happy after they had won the battle and now all Annabeth wanted was to have that feeling again.

She glanced up as another song came onto the radio by his bed.

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most__  
><em>_Wear the pain like a heavy coat__  
><em>_I feel you everywhere I go__  
><em>_I see your smile, I see your face__  
><em>_I hear you laughing in the rain_

Annabeth sighed, she did see Percy in everything, when she failed in training she could just hear his voice saying _'Come on Wise-girl, you can do better than that!'_, when she was out on a walk she could almost feel him walking beside her and she could almost hear him when she was at the beach, she could hear him laughing as he splashed her. _  
><em>_Still can't believe you're gone_

She started crying again at that line.

_It ain't fair you died too young__  
><em>_Like a story that had just begun_

Percy had just been torn away from life when he was just beginning, he could have been so much more than he had been, even the gods admitted that._  
><em>_The death tore the pages all away_

Annabeth nodded in agreement._  
><em>_God knows how I miss you__  
><em>_All the hell that I've been through__  
><em>_Just knowing no one could take your *place*(instead of 'love away')__  
><em>_Sometimes I wonder who you'd be today_

This song seemed like it had been written for her, she did wonder what he would be today.

_Would you see the world?__  
><em>_Would you chase your dreams?_

'_No!' _thought Annabeth, _'He would chase mine!'__  
><em>_Settle down with a family?_

Annabeth smiled sadly, she had hoped he would settle down with her._  
><em>_I wonder, what would you name your babies?_

'_What I wanted to name them,' _she thought._  
><em>_Some days the sky's so blue__  
><em>_I feel like I can talk to you__  
><em>_And I know it might sound crazy_

Annabeth smiled sadly, she did talk to Percy and she was pretty sure it sounded crazy.

_It ain't fair you died too young__  
><em>_Like a story that had just begun_

_The death tore the pages all away__  
><em>_God knows how I miss you__  
><em>_All the hell that I've been through__  
><em>_Just knowing no one could take your *place*(instead of 'love away')__  
><em>_Sometimes I wonder who you'd be today__  
><em>_Today, Today, Today__  
><em>_Today, Today, Today_

Annabeth started crying even more.

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most__  
><em>_I wear the pain like a heavy coat__  
><em>_The only thing that gives me hope__  
><em>_Is I know I'll see you again someday_

_Someday, Someday_

"Someday..." murmured Annabeth sadly, standing up and walking out.

* * *

><p>That night, it was his funeral.<p>

Even the gods were there.

Thalia went to the front.

"Well, most of you knew Percy Jackson as the hero, but how many actually knew Percy as a person?

So tonight I'm going to tell you about Percy as a person." Thalia started to cry as she spoke, "Percy was kind, warm and a great friend. He was gentle and always there for you. If you needed a shoulder to cry on, he was there, if you needed someone to rant at, he was there. Yes, he was completely daft, but honestly, that's what we all loved about him. We..." she started fully sobbing at this point, "We had a joke when Percy said he had a plan, that if it was one of his stupid plans, it would probably succeed but if it was a good plan, it would fail miserably. I know that we will all remember him forever," she finished quickly, because she was sobbing so hard.

She made her way off the platform only to break down in Nico's arms.*

Nico and Grover both made their speeches and then it was Annabeth's turn.

Slowly, she made her way up to the platform and looked around.

She saw some familiar faces and some new but all wore expressions of sadness.

She began to speak.

"Well, there's not much left to say about Percy, but, well, he was great. I remember when we were at the Sea of Monsters and I was entranced by the Sirens, Percy risked his life to save me. I found out my fatal flaw that day. It was hubris. Percy found out his not long after. His was loyalty, the fact that he would give up anything to save his family and friends. When he was fighting Kronos, he gave up the biggest thing that he could, his own life." She started weeping at this point, "My biggest regret is that he never lived to see that which he died to accomplish. I'm sure I can speak for all of us, when I say that Percy Jackson, will be forever in our hearts!" she raised the shroud and placed it in the flames.

The flames glowed green for an instant but then died away.

"I love you, Perseus Jackson, and I always will," she whispered, before leaving the platform and leaving the area.

Nobody stopped her; they could all tell that she just wanted to be alone.

* * *

><p>Annabeth sat at the beach, her eyes gazing sadly into the water.<p>

Suddenly, she froze, seeing Percy in the water.

"Percy?" she whispered.

He was gone, she must have imagined it.

Standing up, she went into his cabin and fell asleep.

_Annabeth looked around as a glowing light filled the room she was in._

_Her eyes widened._

_"Percy?" she whispered._

_Percy smiled at her._

_"Yeah, that's my name, don't wear it out," he smirked._

_"But you're dead!"_

_"I know, but after a great deal of begging I was allowed to come back here, to say goodbye," he answered._

_Annabeth broke down._

_"Why Percy, why?" she sobbed, "Why did you leave me?"_

_His strong arms encircled her._

_"I'm sorry, Annabeth," he whispered into her hair._

_Annabeth raised her tear-stained face._

_"Percy?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Did you mean what you said to me, about loving me?" she asked._

_"Of course I did, Wise Girl, I do love you!"_

_Annabeth smiled sadly._

_"But we cannot be together," she whispered._

_"I know, maybe not in this life," answered Percy, "But maybe in the next. Annabeth, I will always be there, no matter where you go, you will carry me with you. I'm in your heart."_

_Annabeth looked up at him._

_"Really?" she asked._

_"'Course," answered Percy._

_They looked at each other and Percy tenderly leaned down and kissed her._

Annabeth awoke.

_"I love you, Wise Girl!"_ a whisper came, almost as if on the wind.

Annabeth knew better.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain," she answered softly, "No matter what happens, you will always be my Seaweed Brain, and we will meet again someday,"

_'Someday," _she thought sadly as she went to talk with her friends and stepped into a new life, with the memory of Percy Jackson, the first and the only boy she ever truly loved.

_THE END_

**Awww, so sad.**

**Review, please?**

***Look, a little Thalico.**


End file.
